I became Shane Dawson's cat
Written by Digglet. Rated X. Click here to see the rating system. Edited by Nature Damon I Became Shane Dawson’s Cat By Digglet It was a quiet Saturday morning, and it was the day of my surgery. My brain was somehow going to get fucking implanted into a cat. I was ready for it. I thought it would work out well. Someone would adopt me and i would have a nice family with tons of food and toys to play with. I was very wrong. ' ' I went into the surgery room and i wore the blue coat. It reached the floor. I sat down on the operation desk and it began. I could my future cat self beside me. Then i was put under anesthesia. I woke up to the deafening sound of people talking and the bright lab lights. What was going on. I felt better, stronger. Hang on a second. I can’t feel my fucking dick. I look down on my tiny cat paws and lick them. I thought this would be better. My paws fucking stank of piss and shit. What the fuck do cats do all day. Then they started to touch me. Move my limbs. I was a fucking cat. Yay. I then got transferred to the cat shelter, and waited, and waited, and waited. It had been over a month after the surgery and i still had not gotten adopted. Then i saw it. A man. He gave me a wink and licked his lips. Oh, i think he wants to adopt me. He picked me up and fondled my fucking dick. What the actual fuck dude, i was thinking. I was upset i couldn't talk, but it was okay. Y O U R A C T U A L L Y G A Y, i thought. This stranger brought me home home with him, and now i could see his every move. He was the best person ever. He fed me, gave me toys and cuddled me, but im not gay so i just sat their awkwardly. Then it happened. I accidentally walked in on him having a shower. SHIT, it was 6 inches long. He saw me, oh no. i have to run. I was out of time, that's when he got me. He picked me up and looked at me. I could see his massive dick. He then turned me over and lay me down. Oh no, not this. He got out a MASSIVE bottle of what i think said “cat lubricant”. What the fuck. He then put his massive dick in my ass. I meowed like a very scared pussy. It was too big. It will rip through my organs. He started thrusting. I think i passed out after that, but all i remember was a warm tingling sensation which flooded my body. I moaned, and he laughed. Fucking hell bruh. This guy was actually gay though. I woke up next day to my owner, sitting on the lounge, fully naked with cum dripping from his massive cock. Im gonna have to slap on some flextape on my ass to protect me. I then ran away as fast as possible. He fucked me good though.